Freddy Fazbear
Entrance Nightmare has begun Freddy is seen standing on the floor. A bell rings, and he wakes up Special Attacks Neutral B - Jumpscare Freddy summons Bonnie (if used while facing right) or Chica (if used while facing left) and either of them will jump and scare players, causing them to be launched. Deals 15% damage and knockback depends on player's damage. Side B - Foxy Lunge Similar to Phantom Slash, hold B to charge the move, then release to launch Foxy, as he will lunge at players and damaging them, damage depends on how long the move is charged Up B - Golden Freddy Freddy summons his mysterious gold counterpart, and Golden Freddy teleports to a random location in front of Freddy and damages players by 18% and launching them. The move is similar to Zelda's B+Up if used in the air. Down B - Door Block Freddy hides behind a security door, and any long range attacks will disappear in front of the door. If a player hits the door with a melee attack, the door will open and Freddy counterattacks the player Final Smash - Extreme Jumpscare Perhaps the scariest Final Smash The stage goes entirely dark, so players can't see platforms and surroundings. the Toreador Music Box March starts to play and song length depends on Freddy's damage,if he's got 30% or lower, the song will last 15 seconds, if he's got 90% or higher,it'll last 5, then everything goes dark for 10-12 seconds, and finally Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, or Foxy come out at random and jumpscare at players, instantly KO'ing them. It's a great way to scare your friends! KOSFX KOSFX1: TBA KOSFX2: TBA Star KOSFX: *Child screaming* Screen KOSFX: TBA Taunts Up: Jumps Sd: throws his microphone in the air and catches it Dn: holds a sign, saying "Let's Celebrate!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Freddy Hi-5's Bonnie and Chica Victory 2: Golden Freddy appears in front of Freddy and waves his arms in victory Victory 3: Freddys jump at the screen and raises his arms Victory 4 (Only beat at Mormon Jesus): *Freddy anger to Mormon* "This is for become me as Test Subject!" Lose/Clap: sits on the floor, looking dismanteled Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Freddy Fazbear is the titular main antagonist of the 2014 indie video game Five Nights at Freddy's, a major villain in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and possibly a major antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He is also one of the main antagonists in the entire series. He is an animatronic male bear and the mascot at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where during the day, he, along with his robotic peers, are presented as child-friendly entertainers. However, during the night, when the game takes place, Freddy and his peers try to hunt down the security guard, the protagonist of the game. Freddy was claimed as the main antagonist in the sequels by fans, given that he was the main villain in the original game, but this was the plot to be outranked by the true main villains. All in all, Freddy is the titular most recurring villain and the face of the series, but not always the primary antagonist. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Freddy's head Victory Music Five Nights at Freddy's - The Living Tombstone Kirby Hat Freddy's Hat and Ears. and when Kirby copies his move he summons a Kirby with Bonnie's ears (Right) and a Kirby with Chica's hair and beak (Left) Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance Pit: This bear is defiantly giving me the creeps. Palutena: Oh no! Pit, get out of there! NOW! Viridi: What's going on.... Oh gods is that? Run Pit, run as fast as your scrawny legs can carry you! Pit: Okay somethings up. I know the bear is creepy, but can't you give me some advise? Viridi: You don't realize who that is, do you?! That's Freddy Fazbear! Pit: So? Palutena: Listen to me Pit, Freddy is your most dangerous opponent yet. He will summon three others to help hunt you down. Chica, Foxy, and Bonnie, all of which are equally dangerous. I'm ready to bring you back if necessary. Pit: I think you two are making a much bigger deal than what it really is. I mean, it's just an animatronic bear. How scary can it be? Viridi: He's doomed isn't? Palutena: I'm afraid so. Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Robots Category:Playable Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Horror Characters Category:Markiplier Played Category:Video Game Characters Category:Bears Category:Gaming All Star Rap Battles Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Scott Games Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Assist Trophies Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Endgame Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Jacob's Text & Read Movesets Category:Smash Bros. Brawl Attitude Category:The Pinkie Show Category:Warner Bros. Category:Semi-Cute Category:People Who Can't Be Touched Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Whimsey's Minions